


Doodles for the Quartet/Choir

by Kittys_World, PatriaRoux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), fanart - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittys_World/pseuds/Kittys_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatriaRoux/pseuds/PatriaRoux
Summary: New drawing of Jaqen is up! Ch.6
Feel free to print him and color him, change his outfit, edit his features, or make him someone else! He is a Faceless Man after all. ;) Be creative and post a picture link in the comments for fun!





	1. Arya for Patria Roux-1

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all, thank you all for entertaining my silly ridiculously bad doodles and cheesy bad poems and haikus. Y'all are just a party.
> 
> Kisses and Hugs
> 
> K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya as the Winter Maiden, Admiring the Dragon Queller

  1. 


 

Posted several versions so Patria, or whomever, can do whatever they want with them.

Arya as the Winter Maiden, Admiring the Dragon Queller

Fan art to accompany Patria Roux's story, Songs of the Faceless

https://postimg.org/gallery/o81fgci8/


	2. Arya-for Superior




	3. Arya-for Superior 2




	4. Arya-for Patria Roux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya on her way to a Bravvosi celebration (or something)

I had Patria's brilliant work, Songs of the Faceless, in mind when I drew this. I imagined Arya's nervous about going to visit the Sealord. I did start to draw Jaqen watching out for her behind her, which is why she has the instinct to look back. However, Jaqen kept coming out looking like a psycho, so I thought I would attempt that another day, lol. I'll upload if I edit it or anything. Feel free to print and recolor or add stuff to her outfit or whatever. I drew with pencil, touched up color on phone. Sorry about eraser marks and such. K


	5. Arya-for PR-diff hair




	6. Jaqen H'ghar, The Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaqen in casual riding gear. Drawn in pencil on vellum, lighting digitally adjusted.
> 
> Feel free to print him and color him, change his outfit, edit his features, or make him someone else! He is a Faceless Man after all. ;) Post a picture link in the comments for fun!
> 
> I drew him thinking he would be holding the lead of a horse, but be creative and add anything you want...a weapon, a gift for his beloved Arya, print him and one of the Arya drawings together...endless possibilities!
> 
> Much love!
> 
> K

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS-Sorry about the staples and eraser marks guys lol

Under different lighting and adjustments, gallery here:

https://postimg.org/gallery/2t0zgr58k/

Knight gear (draft):

https://postimg.org/image/mmp5tq3oz/


End file.
